Mothers of Remnant
by AnonymousJayster
Summary: Two short RWBY stories for Mother's Day.
1. From Those Who Have Lost

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, of which I am not a part of.**

 **Bit late but I thought about writing these for Mother's Day (US). Two slightly unrelated stories for this holiday.**

 **Edit: Dividing this up into two separate chapters rather than the one I had it as before, as well as a few corrections and the promise that I'll have a short Father's Day fic out as well.**

 **Chapter 1: From Those Who Have Lost**

* * *

As the air grew thick with the chirping of crickets signaling the approach of evening, Kali cleared off her desk space of the papers she'd been working on. Building yet another organization from the ground up was difficult work, but if they'd done it before, they could do it again.

As she crossed the room to dispose of some incorrect documents, she noticed the picture of her daughter's team on her room's drawer. Smiling, she picked it up, angling the glass to remove the glare so she could get a better look at the four girls.

The team was arranged in a diamond in the center. Her daughter, looking as beautiful as she always did and happier than Kali could ever remember, leaned on the left side, which the Schnee girl mirrored her on the right. Her daughter's partner, the large blonde girl, took the middle whilst the team's young leader kneeled under her, giving off two victory signs with her hands. The sisters flashed toothy twin smiles with their eyes squeezed shut whilst Blake and her white-haired teammate had their lips pursed in smirks, though the shining in their eyes betrayed the same delight and adoration that their partners brimmed with.

Kali flushed with happiness as she took in the photograph. Her daughter had gone through a terrible time in her life that she could've only wished she'd been present to soothe the pain from. Luckily, Blake had found her way into the lives of three wonderful young ladies that had supported and grown with her over these past few years. And for that, she could only be thankful for them.

Her pierced feline ears dropped slightly. She hadn't received any messages from her daughter recently, but she shook the negative thoughts from her head. Blake was on an important mission right now. She would see her soon enough; who knew how strong her daughter was other than her mother herself, right?

She let out a quiet sigh.

"Kali? You in there?"

The sound of her mate brought her back to the present. "Yes dear, I'll be just a moment!"

But as she put the portrait back in its place, Ghira was already pushing his way through the door. As soon as he laid his golden eyes on her, his smile brightened and he drew her into an embrace, the smaller woman letting out a small squeal of shock before returning the hug.

As the larger Faunus pulled away, leaning forward a bit to leave a smack of a kiss on her forehead that left her ears wiggling, he brought up several colored pieces of paper. "It seems that you've become rather popular lately." He chuckled as she eyed his playful tone suspiciously.

However, as she inspected the heart-shaped notes, her eyes widened at her own name written four times in four separate styles. The purple one was quite clearly her daughter's, but the red and yellow ones had handwriting only slightly more sloppy. The blue note, meanwhile, was written in fancy script.

Ghira smirked as his wife stood stunned, moving around her towards their bed to set the sheets as she shuffled through the papers.

As Kali read through each one, she felt her heart ache and at the same time her cheeks hurt from the wide smile growing on her face. Blake's teammates each spoke of their own mothers, the ones that they'd lost or that had never truly been present in their lives. They spoke of how happy they were to be so close to Blake, how they were thankful that Kali had raised such a kind, sweet young woman. They all expressed their own admiration to the mother, how they almost thought of her as their own, and by the time she reached her daughter's note, her eyes were heavy and clouded.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Sorry if any of my teammates said anything really embarrassing in the other letters. We've been working hard to protect Remnant and I know you're working hard to restore the White Fang to its true self. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of and miss you. I'm so glad I was able to be raised by such a kind and loving woman and I will continue to work hard to become someone just like you._

The next part was wrinkled and wet, with some of the ink smudged, but she was still able to continue reading.

 _Even through everything I've been through over the last few years, even though I've lost many friends, I will always have what you've given me throughout my life and I know that, even when the day comes when I will no longer be able to speak to you, every moment I spent with you will allow me to push on as though you were still there. I know my job is dangerous and, most importantly, isn't finished, but I can promise you I will make it back to you somehow, whether it is with the legacy I leave behind or to come and take you in my scarred hands. Thank you so much for everything, Mom. Words can't express how much I love you._

 _Blake_

Kali didn't even try to stop the purr that erupted from her throat, filled with pride and many emotions that she couldn't name.

* * *

 **I keep thinking about how Kali is technically the only mother that seems to have maintained her bond with her daughter of the four girls. I felt like they would think of her highly.**


	2. A Word with Many Meanings

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, of which I am not a part of.**

 **Note: I originally posted the subject of the next story to TexanRedRose's Tumblr but they finished a little story with it just before I posted this. That was my own fault, I suppose. Was about to delete this but I decided to post it anyway.**

 **Chapter 2: A Word with Many Meanings**

* * *

Ruby knew these woods well.

She could tell you how old every tree was, which ones she'd practiced her skills with Crescent Rose on and which ones she'd climbed into and sulked in for hours upon hours when she was a kid.

But today, they were nothing but guiding marks on a path to where she wanted to go.

Clutching the bouquet of roses in her hands, she could feel the late spring breeze stirring the trees overhead just as she left the cover of the forest and approached the cliff where her late mother's grave lay. As the sinking sun dyed the sky orange, she noticed a figure standing before the stone, her breath catching in her throat.

 _Is that…_

However, the shine of golden blonde forced out a silent breath. It was just Yang.

 _Of course! Who did I think it would be?_

… _wait, what's Yang doing here?_

She scuttled forward timidly, trying not to disturb her sister as she saw the blonde girl kneel down before the grave. She could just barely here the whisper, but the pain in her voice tugged at her own heart.

' _I just wanted to say, thank you for everything. Thank you for all you did for me when I was a kid. You treated me like I was your own child when I wasn't, when I didn't have my real mother, and for that, I'm so happy that you were a part of my life. Even though you weren't able to spend much time with her, you still brought her to us, and for that I can't tell you how grateful I am. I promised you that I'd keep her safe throughout all these years and I swear to you that I'll keep that promise, no matter what. Thank you, so, so much, Summer.'_

As her words came to their end, Ruby could hear her sister's voice crack away into quiet sobs. She waited a few more seconds before speaking up.

"Y-Yang?"

The larger girl nearly jumped out of her skin, turning around quickly at the voice. Her lilac eyes were wide and filled with both emotion and shock which faded as she recognized her sister. "Oh… hey, Rubes. Didn't see you there."

Ruby didn't reply, only kneeling down on her own knees and extending her bouquet out to Yang. The older girl stared, wide-eyed, at the thorny flowers before her eyes jumped up to meet silver.

"I… why are you giving these to me? Weren't you gonna-"

She made to turn back to the stone when arms came around her shoulders, the cloaked girl taking her in a tight embrace. After a second, the blonde's mind recovered and she put her metal hand on the back of the red-tinted hair, pulling her younger sister close to her chest.

When Ruby's voice came out, it was ragged and slow.

"Because of everything you've done. T-thank you, Yang." Tears were falling fast but she still managed to choke the rest out. "For everything you've done for me. For being the best sister ever. Just…"

The wave of emotions quickly overtook the older girl and she tightened her hold and grip, burying her head in her little sister's neck as Ruby did the same. Both stopped holding back their sobs altogether.

The last of the rays of sun set over the horizon, but darkness didn't encroach as the bright glow of Remnant's shattered moon began to wash over the area

* * *

 **Was also listening to 'Gold' a lot over the past few days. Yang's been as great of a parent as she has a sister. Those two warm my heart so much.**

 **Honestly, I'm kinda disappointed that they have shown so little of Winter in the show because I feel like I'd love her and Weiss's bond as much as I love Ruby and Yang's** _ **if they actually bothered showing it/her more.**_ **Hopefully, that will change come Volume 6 when they go to Atlas.**


End file.
